


get a little action in

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Blood/Violence Kink, Mild Praise Kink, Mission Sex, Post-TGC, Sappy, Vague References to Canon Typical Violent, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: His favorite version of Harry is the one who cuts down people mercilessly, all to save Eggsy.





	get a little action in

**Author's Note:**

> Rocketman got me back on my Taron-obsession, which lead to rewatching Kingsman 1 & 2, and I've been reading nothing but Hartwin fic for days now. Finally decided to dip my toe back into this fandom! Bit rusty writing these two (and Brits in general) so go easy on me.
> 
> Big thanks to Hannah for beta'ing, as always! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The low light of the busted-up warehouse glints off Harry’s glasses, especially the blacked-out lens over his bad eye. There’s just enough glow that Eggsy can see the blood spattered across Harry’s face, his mouth, the front of his suit. There’s a hard line for Harry’s mouth and the furrow of his brow is so tight it looks fuckin’ painful. Eggsy resists the urge to call out to him, either a teasing remark or some sort of reassurance, content to sit in his bindings and watch as Harry moves through the room like a dancer. He’s swift and ruthless as he takes down the goons, and Eggsy’s never been so happy to have been kidnapped, even if his cheek is smarting something fierce.

Harry eventually makes it over to him and gets Eggsy out of his binds quick, kisses him even quicker, a sharp and bloody thing. Eggsy grins into the kiss and drinks in Harry’s growl.

_“Gentlemen,”_ Merlin’s voice comes over their glasses, a bit tinny in Eggsy’s from the beating he took. _“If you’d be so kind.”_

Harry kisses Eggsy again in retaliation and Merlin’s tired sigh only serves to make them both laugh. “Sod off,” Harry says when the kiss breaks. “If _you’d_ be so kind.”

_“Your funeral,”_ Merlin says and there’s a click—meaning he’s still watching but his mic is muted.

“Missed you, bruv,” Eggsy says with a blinding smile. He licks his lips and shivers at the copper taste still flooding his mouth. It’s his blood and those of Harry’s victims and it tastes rank but Eggsy wouldn’t trade it for nothin’.

“And I you, dear.” Harry smiles at him. “But we best be going, or Merlin will have both our hides.”

Eggsy hums. He leans in close, gets a whiff of Harry’s scent, sweat and cologne mingling perfectly. He lets his half-chub press against Harry’s hip as he goes up on his toes. He bats his eyes and relishes Harry’s intake of breath.

Merlin’s voice coming over the comms again doesn’t startle them near as much as it probably ought to. _“You’ve got ten minutes before extraction is touching down on the roof. I willnae being makin’ any excuses if you’re caught with your pants down._ Again _.”_ Another telltale click and Eggsy’s already scrambling for Harry’s tie.

“Hardly necessary, love.” Harry bats at his hands and spins Eggsy’s around by the hips. Eggsy leans against him with a long, relieved sigh. He lets Harry take his weight and squirms as Harry wastes no time in getting his hand down the front of Eggsy’s trackies. While there weren’t nothing pleasant about being kidnapped in his fucking joggers, sans pants, Eggsy sure doesn’t mind it now.

“That’s it, my boy.” Harry gets a hand around his cock and strokes him to full hardness. “So lovely,” Harry murmurs, almost absently. Eggsy tilts his head back and wrinkles his nose playfully at the smacking kiss Harry presses to his cheek. “Should’ve known you’d be like this.”

“You swept in here like a fucking machine, an’ now you’s covered in blood, what else am I s’posed to fucking do?” Eggsy’s breathing is labored and his words are slurred. He jumps slightly when Harry slips his other hand down the front of Eggsy’s sweats and passes his balls to tease along his taint. “Fuck,” Eggsy breathes.

“You could try being less of a tart,” Harry advises in a voice that makes it clear, he’d never have Eggsy any other way. Except maybe properly starkers, which Eggsy could get behind. Harry’s grip tightens on his prick, just around the head, and Eggsy’s legs threaten to give out beneath him. He clings to Harry’s arms to keep him upright as Harry takes him apart with a gentle, swift ease.

“Fuck, ‘arry,” Eggsy pants.

“Will you come for me?” Harry asks in a low, gravelly tone. He smells like sweat and blood and amber spices. Eggsy feels drunk on it, opening his mouth to gasp and let the taste settle on his tongue. Harry nips at his ear and tugs just this side of too harsh and Eggsy whimpers. “That’s it, love, such a good, darling boy for me.” His finger’s are tantalizingly close to Eggsy’s hole.

“Harry, please.” Eggsy struggles to widen his legs enough. He feels desperately empty, wants Harry to bed him over the chair in front of them and fuck him blind.

“Not now.” Harry kisses the side of his neck. “On the plane, perhaps.”

Eggsy chokes on his next breath as the image comes to him suddenly and vividly. Harry, sat all prim and proper in one of the lush plane seats and Eggsy, stripped down to _nothing_ climbing in his lap like the tart Harry teases him for being.

“ _Yes_ , Harry!” Eggsy half-moans, half-shouts.

“I’ll only do it if you’re a good lad now, and _come_ for me.” Harry bites hard at the edge of Eggsy’s jaw and lets his nails dig into the tender skin of Eggsy’s inner thighs and that’s it, he’s fuckin’ done for.

Eggsy’s vision whites out and he fucks into the tight circle of Harry’s first. His come shoots off like a rocket, thick spurts spilling out and onto the floor. Except for the last bit, a dribble that drips through Harry’s fingers and stains the front of Eggsy’s trackies.

“Fuck,” Eggsy gasps when he finally remembers how to breathe. “You’re the guvnor.”

“Mm,” Harry hums. He kisses the aching spot on Eggsy’s jaw. “Come along, poppet.” He wipes his hand clean on Eggsy’s sweats before tugging them up to cover him again. He slaps Eggsy’s arse and clearly delights in Eggsy’s startled jump and colorful swear.

They sidestep the bodies littering the floor and make it to the staircase just in time to hear the helicopter approaching. Eggsy lets out a slightly disappointed breath—helicopter means at least a half hour flight before they make it to the tarmac where the jet’s surely waiting to take them all the way back home. He’s just come and the drag of his joggers against his cock is this side of too fucking much, but he _wants_. He wants _Harry_. He’s practically gagging for it as they haul arse upstairs and as Harry helps him into the chopper even though Eggsy’s perfectly capable of getting in himself.

It isn’t until the helicopter takes off that exhaustion catches up to Eggsy, and he’s out like a light with his head resting on Harry’s shoulder before they’re even properly on their way.

 

 

Eggsy wakes with a heavy thud. Harry swears under his breath and when Eggsy cracks an eye open, he can see Harry giving the pilot a nasty side-eye. Eggsy presses his smile against Harry’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” Harry murmurs. “Landing was a bit rough, I’m afraid.”

“S’alright, guv.” Eggsy sits up and stretches. His swollen cheek is throbbing proper now and his joints crack like bloody glowsticks. “Wouldn’ve made you carry me, anyway.”

“That’s entirely untrue. You _love_ when I carry you.”

Eggsy grins, biting his bottom lip. “Alright, maybe a bit.”

The door of the helicopter finally swings open as the blades above are still working to slow. Harry gracefully slips out first and extends a hand to Eggsy. Feeling every bit like the _Guinevere_ the other agents call him behind his back, he lets Harry help him down and leans on the other man as they move across the tarmac to the jet.

Merlin’s waiting at the top of the stairs, arms crossed over his chest, a fondly exasperated expression in place. “‘Bout time you two decided tae show up.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Pleasure as usual, Merlin.”

“I’ve already let Medical know tae be expectin’ their favorite patient,” Merlin replies as they all get inside the jet.

Eggsy flips him two fingers before collapsing into a plush chair. His blood is still thrumming a bit at the thought of climbing into Harry’s lap and riding him right into the mile-high club, but…

“Sleep, dear,” Harry says. He rests a hand in Eggsy’s hair. His nails scrape gently across Eggsy’s scalp and soothe him, lessen his aches better than most painkillers. Eggsy tilts his head back and nuzzles against Harry’s palm. “Sleep,” Harry says a little firmer.

“But Harry,” Eggsy whines. He slumps in the chair and spreads his legs—not missing the way Merlin’s gaze drops to the stains on the front of his trackies. Eggsy doesn’t have the energy to muster up a shred of embarrassment at the moment; Merlin’s caught him in far more compromising positions than this, thanks.

“Shush.” Harry bends and kisses the top of Eggsy’s head. “I’ll be back in a moment, I’d like to do a quick debrief.”

He and Merlin go off to the other room of the jet, where all the communication controls and technology are holed up. The door doesn’t quite shut all the way behind them; no need for it, since this ain’t classified like some of the stuff Merlin and Harry talk about. Eggsy strains his ears for a minute but he loses interest quick. Not that he doesn’t enjoy Harry’s dulcet tones, especially when the other man is describing the brutality he used to get to Eggsy. But Eggsy would _much_ rather watch.

“Oi, Merlin!” He shouts.

The bald man’s head pops out with a slight frown. “What,” he asks flatly, hardly a question.

“You was recording tonight’s footage, yeah?” Eggsy asks as he taps the tip of his glasses.

“O’course I was.”

“Think you’s can get me a copy, huh?”

Merlin groans. He pops back into the room and shuts the door to the sound of Harry’s faint laughter. Eggsy laughs to himself too, though before long his eyes are drifting shut. He’s been gone three days now. His mum and Daisy are going to be pissed at him, surely. He doesn’t know what sort of lie Roxy or Merlin told them, but he hopes it’ll hold against his mum’s skepticism.

Eggsy tips his head back and lets the dull roar of flying lull him to sleep.

 

 

Eggsy wakes as the car is pulling up in front of his and Harry’s home in the Mews. It’s a groggy process; Eggsy feels weighed down like he’s packed on twenty stone overnight.

“How th’fuck did you get me out of the jet? Or onto the tube, for that matter?” Eggsy asks as Harry comes round the side to open his door. They both give a quick thanks to their driver and then Harry extends his elbow. Eggsy links their arms and lets Harry guide him up the stone steps.

“Are you doubting my strength, dear boy?”

“Hardly.” Eggsy pinches at Harry’s side in retaliation. “Just surprised. Today hasn’t exactly been a walk in the park for you neither.”

Harry smiles down at him as he presses his free hand to the fingerprint scanner just under the doorknob. “True,” he allows. “Entirely worth it, I would say.”

“You’re a sap.” Eggsy still swings up onto his tiptoes and kisses Harry’s lightly stubbled cheek. “An’ I think I still owe ya for earlier.”

Harry opens his mouth to make his usual token protest over Eggsy making any mention of “owing things.” Bit of a sore spot, that is. Debts repaid and all that nonsense.

Eggsy doesn’t even let him take a breath before he’s yanking the older man down by his lapels and planting a kiss square on his lips. It’s a touch rougher than Eggsy meant, as it splits his lip open fresh and the kiss tastes like copper, _again_. “Wait,” Eggsy says, pulling back. He’s gratified when Harry tries to follow him, eyes fluttering and lips puckered. “Weren’t I supposed to go to medical?”

“I convinced our dear Doctor Annaliese that it could wait till morning, if that’s alright with you.”

Eggsy grins bright and wide. “You know it is, Harry.” He winds his arms around Harry’s shoulders and brushes their noses together. “Take me to bed, then.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Eggsy doesn’t even remember the trip upstairs after that, because Harry starts kissing him the minute the words leave his mouth. Harry navigates them upstairs with the same ease and grace that he’d taken down a warehouse of thugs only hours prior. Harry consumes his senses, kissing him like he’s aiming to devour Eggsy.

When he tips Eggsy back onto their lavish bed, the look he aims down at Eggsy is downright predatory.

“I’d quite enjoy it,” Harry starts as he undoes his tie. “If you would _stop_ getting yourself kidnapped.”

“S’not like I do it on purpose.” Eggsy sits up with only a slight struggle and gets to work on Harry’s belt and slacks.

“Are you quite sure?” Harry asks. There’s an edge of authority in his voice that makes Eggsy shiver and his toes curl. “Sometimes I wonder if you are, in fact, doing it intentionally.”

“Why th’fuck would I do that?” Eggsy shoves Harry’s slacks and briefs down and then shimmies out of his own trackies.

“To see me move Heaven and Earth to rescue you, of course.” He pushes Eggsy back with an effortless shove.

Eggs grins up at him. “A perk,” he swears. “Nothin’ more.”

Harry’s gaze drops to Eggsy’s straining cock with a raised eyebrow.

“I ain’t gettin’ myself kidnapped on purpose Harry, swear down!” Eggsy gets the words out through laughter that quickly dissolves into moans as Harry finally strips naked and climbs into bed with him. “Promise,” Eggsy adds, voice a touch softer as he toys with the curls on Harry’s head, come undone from their slicked back style.

Harry grins at him this time. “Alright, dear.” He settles in between Eggsy’s legs and the younger man thinks _fucking finally_ , except apparently Harry ain’t done talking. He presses one hand to the inside of Eggsy’s thigh and opens his legs wider, while his other hand absentmindedly digs for lube in their bedside table. “We really must stop...canoodling, on missions.”

“You call a handy and fondlin’ my sac _canoodling?_ ” Eggsy barks.

Harry’s smile is a touch rueful. “Hardly. But if we do it again, I’m certain Merlin will up and quit.”

“He would never,” Eggsy says, gasping when Harry slips two fingers inside him. “Ahh, fuck, Harry, can’t just _do_ that.”

“I seem to recall you quite enjoying it when I just _do_ that.” Harry curls his fingers to punctuate his statement and Eggsy’s back arches like a bow off the bed. “That’s my boy,” Harry murmurs. “Promise to stop getting kidnapped?”

“Fuck you, Haz,” Eggsy snaps mindlessly. Harry’s lips twist and he thrusts in abrupt, curling his fingers again to press insistently on Eggsy’s prostate, almost to the point of _too much_. “God, fuck! Okay! Promise!”

“And promise to stop propositioning me on missions? Or at the very least, when poor old Merlin is on the comms?”

Words are getting harder, particularly when Harry slips in a third finger and Eggsy thinks he’s about to come. It’s only because Harry stops moving that Eggsy’s thoughts clear enough to speak. “Yeah, yeah,” he says as he nods. “Promise ‘at too, Harry, swear.”

“That’s my boy,” Harry says once more but he’s pulling his fingers from Eggsy’s body.

Eggsy can’t help the broken, wanton cry that tumbles from his lips. His hands scramble to reach Harry’s shoulders, nails scraping against sweat-slick skin.

“I’m here, Eggsy, I’m here.” True to his word, Harry’s cock presses at the rim of Eggsy’s hole and pushes forward, slow and sure. Eggsy can feel his own mouth dropping open as Harry fills him up. Again, the sensation verges on being _just_ too much, but Eggsy craves more.

He doesn’t let out a sigh of relief until he knows Harry’s in to the hilt. His nails have finally got purchase on Harry’s back and there will be red crescents left in his wake and Eggsy can’t wait to admire them in the shower.

“Harry,” he whines. “Been waiting so long.”

Harry smiles. He leans forward and pushes Eggsy’s legs up until his knees are thrown over Harry’s shoulders, and Harry’s damn near bending him in half as he suddenly starts to pound into him. Times like this, Eggsy’s reminded of all Harry’s contained strength—and with it, the possessive monster simmering under Harry’s gentlemanly veneer.

Harry fucks into him fast and hard; Eggsy knows he’ll be feeling it tomorrow and he can’t fucking wait. He clings to Harry and lets himself get lost in the feeling. Harry bends to kiss him and even though Eggsy’s body is sore and tired, the stretch feels good, makes him feel alive. Harry is a hot, hard heat inside him and he’s bending Eggsy’s body in a way that _really_ doesn’t happen often enough.

“Ah, fuck, _Harry_!” Eggsy hides his face against Harry’s sweaty curls while the other man busies himself with marking up Eggsy’s neck. Merlin will have a field day tomorrow, all that nonsense about how hickeys make missions that much harder. Eggsy pushes the thought from his head, and along with it the fact that he knows he’ll be on bed rest for at least a week.

“With me, dear,” Harry growls. “You’re too far away.”

Eggsy tightens his hold on Harry and nips at his ear. “Oughta fuck me harder then, ain’t you?”

Harry smirks and does exactly that. He slams into Eggsy at a frenzied pace. Eggsy’s so caught up in it he doesn’t even feel Harry slip a hand between their bodies until his lube-sticky fingers are stroking Eggsy off.

He throws his head back and comes almost embarrassingly quick after that. Harry’s lips are hot on his neck and Harry’s hand is so slick around Eggsy’s cock and Harry’s prick is the perfect weight inside Eggsy. So he comes, arching his back and raking his nails across Harry’s back; he’s pretty sure he’s screaming but the blood is rushing too loud in his ears for him to know for sure.

Harry keeps fucking into him until he comes too, with a grunt and digging his teeth into Eggsy’s pectoral. He keeps thrusting lazily until he shudders and slips out with a wet, filthy sound. He crashes to Eggsy’s side and lays a hand low on his stomach, tracing one of Eggsy’s numerous scars.

“Sorry ‘bout today,” Eggsy says after a bit.

“Hm?”

“Well, guess I should say sorry ‘bout three days ago. For getting kidnapped n’whatnot.”

Harry shakes his head. “It can’t always be helped in our line of work. And I’m well aware you aren’t doing it on purpose.” Harry bends to kiss him at the corner of his mouth.

Eggsy plays with the hairs at the nape of Harry’s neck. He still feels a bit bad, particularly since he’ll be out of commission for a few days at the very least which will mean more work for the rest of the agents. He tucks himself against Harry’s chest and breathes deep. Harry lets him stay there for a bit and makes a curious noise when Eggsy leans back again.

He reaches up to pluck the glasses from Harry’s face, knowing they’ve been off the whole time. He twists to set them on the bedside table, then brings his hand to Harry’s bad eye, the scar and the milky white underneath the drooping lid.

Harry stays still while Eggsy looks his fill.

“Real glad I met you,” Eggsy says, though he’s not entirely sure he meant to. The words just slipped out, is all. Eggsy hides his face against Harry’s chest again.

Harry pats at his back and Eggsy don’t need to look up to know the man is grinning. “And I you, my love.”


End file.
